Don't You Remember?
by xbecbebex
Summary: Just what exactly transpired that weekend between Lila and Maggie and what does Spencer think of it all?


Author's Note: Going to update 'Promises, Promises' sometime in the next few days, folks, I promise! But first, I got this idea and noticed that (as far as I know) no one's attempted to broach this topic. This is going to be based off what Maggie said to Lila on the phone in the 18th episode of season one, about the heat breaking down in her apartment. I was just thinking about having Reid ask Lila what she had meant by that and what exactly had happened to make the other girl go batshit crazy. SO yeah, this is the result. I also could only imagine Spencer's take on it all. Read and Review.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

For a few weeks after the incident, Lila Archer tried hard not to remember that weekend that made her best friend go off the deep end. The one that she would always remember as an experiment and it had been purely that! The heat had broken down in Lila's apartment so she had gone to her friend's single dorm room, eager for a weekend of too much drinking and not enough thinking.

However, that had gotten to a point where neither girl was thinking much about anything. A seemingly harmless pillow fight had evolved into a shoving war. That then evolved into tickle attacks and next thing, Lila knew, Maggie was kissing her. To this day, Lila still doesn't know what provoked her to kiss Maggie back, but she had. The first night, that was all that happened.

Lila woke up the next morning with a throbbing headache to the smell of breakfast potatoes and eggs. And bacon! She closed her eyes against the sunlight that was pouring into the room and shifted over, trying to ignore her grumbling stomach. The smell came closer and closer and she sat up slowly in the bed to watch her friend bring in a large tray full of food. All of her favorites.

At some point, Lila had changed out of her bright pink dress she had worn over to a pair of pj's that were obviously Maggie's. Why hadn't she changed into her own clothes? Pushing the thought away, the young woman eagerly dug into the breakfast that was placed on the bed. Whatever had happened last night was a one night thing and she'd make sure later that Maggie knew that.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Lila Archer wasn't a slut. She wasn't a woman who would frequently use men and then toss them aside. And she wasn't gay. Or even curious. However, she spent the whole weekend in Maggie's apartment because she had been lonely. It had been a while since anyone had paid such close attention to her and a sick part of her didn't care that it was her female best friend that was doing it. After the weekend was over though, their lives went back to normal: going out and partying, hooking up with guys, passing tests and doing homework.

That weekend wouldn't be mentioned again until it was revealed that Mags had been the one who killed her 'competition' and her beloved agent. Her friend's ragged voice recounting that weekend had brought goose bumps to her arms and it was all she could do but deny that weekend. Cleary, Maggie had held onto that weekend all these years later and was killing people to further her career! It was scary as shit! And fucking crazy! She couldn't believe that this stalker, this murderer was her best friend, her PA, one of the few constants she had here in LA.

But when that gun was pointed at the back of her head and Mags was calling her baby and beckoning her to leave Spencer's side, she nearly had a panic attack. When Spencer started pulling the attention away from Lila and to himself, even disarming himself, Lila was seconds away from a heart attack or something. With his persistence, Maggie was on the ground with Spencer pointing the gun at her forehead instead. She barely remembers the swat team coming in and swarming around Maggie, pulling her feet. She could only remember Spencer looking back at her with an expression of deep concern and curiosity.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It was on one of their many late night phone talks that Spencer finally got the chance to ask her just what had caused the whole discussion about whether or not Lila still loved Maggie.

"Actually, that's a quite normal thing." Lila could hear Spencer clear his throat and cough before continuing after her lengthy explaination. "About 11.5 percent of all females experiment with their sexuality while in college. You just happened to choose someone who took that experience and turned it into a full-fledged delusional love affair."

Lila rolled her eyes and reclined back against her bed, her hair flowing over her shoulders as she stared up at the ceiling. "So you don't think it's weird? I mean, obviously the entire situation was weird, but I mean.. About me and Mags?"

There was a pause and she could tell that Spencer was choosing his words as carefully as ever. "No, I don't think it's weird. Again, it's a normal biological part of us that causes curiosity for the same sex." He trailed off.

"What about you, Spencer? Have you ever been curious about the same sex?" Lila giggled, hearing the silence on the other end of the line.

"No! Me? No."

"That Agent Morgan friend of yours is awfully hot, perhaps you've dreamt about him a few times?"

"Lila!"

Lila couldn't help her laughter and rolled over in bed. "Sorry, Spencer, I couldn't help myself! You set yourself up for it!"

"All childishness aside, I called to ask you how you were doing. How you're holding up."

At his soft tone, she went rigid and her lips pressed together. "Michael's service was beautiful. It's been really hard sometimes, you know? But, well I have you to call at all hours of the night and I'm actually seeing a therapist about the whole Mags thing.. Just to help me come to terms with the whole thing. She's sent me letters. I still haven't filed that restraining order against her."

"Have you read any of them?"

"No. I've thrown them away. I will get.. I don't want to read what she has to say. I can't stand to. I'm moving by the way. I actually bought my own place this time. No worries, the phone number will be unlisted."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Nightly, one of them would call the other and they'd lapse into a random two hour long conversation. The topics were rarely ever the same but Spencer enjoyed that about Lila. The fact that she was so comfortable with him that she'd flow from subject to subject without hesitation. He had to admit to himself that the image of Maggie and Lila was one he'd likely ever forget, but genius though he was, he was still human. He never told her that, though, and she would never think to ask.

"How about next time your heat's broken, you come over to my place, okay?" Spencer joked one night, hoping to make her laugh.

"Spencer, I live in California. I like, never need the heat. In fact, at this very moment, I'm in a bathing suit contemplating going for a swim. So, a better pick-up line would have been something like 'Hey, Lila, next time you're feeling lonely, why don't you hop on a plane and fly to Virginia where I can make sure my heat is broken?' "

A short burst of laughter came from his line and she laughed too. "Well, how about it then? Can I come visit soon?"

"I'd really like that." Spencer answered back eagerly. "And I promise that my heat will spontaneously stop working that weekend."


End file.
